A Dozen Roses, One Roza
by Piaviolina1313
Summary: Rose Hathaway-Belikova is one badass guardian, but how will she handle guarding the newly crowned Queen Vasilisa, taking care of her two precious young daughters, AND keeping her overprotective Russian Comrade/Husband at bay? Rated M because it wouldn't be a true Rose/Dimitri fanfiction without lemons :)
1. Chapter 1: They Grow Up Too Fast

**A/N: Hi everyone :) this is my second Dimitri/Rose fanfiction. The first one was a bit of a dead-end for me so I'm starting fresh. Thanks and hope you like it! FYI: in this fanfiction, dhampirs can procreate and Dimitri was never a strigoi. Rose and Dimitri are married and have a daughter.**

 **Disclaimer: this is a work of pure fiction, and is not intended for monetary gain or copyright infringement. Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.**

 **RPOV:**

"Dimitri, can you hold Alexandra for a moment?" I asked, passing our 6 month old baby to him. He nodded and motioned for me to tend to Alena, our 7 year old daughter. She was getting ready for school and somehow, her breakfast had ended up in her hair. I gingerly picked off the pieces of egg stuck in her caramel brown hair and pulled it up into a ponytail to hide the majority of the gooey mess. I would have to wash it out after she came home from school.

"Do you want me to walk you to the bus stop?" I asked, handing her backpack to her. She was taking the prearranged St. Vladimir's bus to the airport, where Abe would fly her to Montana for her first day at my old school. I could only hope that she would behave; after all, she was my daughter. No promises could be made.

"No. I want Daddy," she said, tugging on Dimitri's sleeve. He laughed and placed Alexandra in her bouncer. I shook my head and smiled. She would always be a daddy's girl.

"We'll all come and visit soon, okay?" I promised her as I hugged Alena tightly. She kissed my cheek and nodded. "I love you," I said, hot tears springing to my eyes. My little girl was growing up too fast.

"I love you too Mommy," she called as Dimitri slung her duffel bag over his shoulder and wheeled her suitcase down the driveway. I watched from the doorway, waving. A couple minutes later, Dimitri came back, empty handed. He held me as I cried silent tears, thinking of my daughter.

We broke apart as our other daughter decided that we had had enough time mourning and started to scream. I bounced her on my hip and stuck a pacifier into her awaiting mouth. I made my way into the kitchen and checked the schedule on the fridge.

"Dimitri, I think that you have a shift today," I announced as he fixed himself a cup of warm coffee.

He frowned and joined me next to the fridge. "I'm not supposed to though," he said, snaking his arm around my waist. He kissed Alexandra's sparse hair, which was already my shade of brown.

"And what makes you say that?" I asked, trying to arch my eyebrow like Dimitri would.

He laughed at my botched attempt of a raised eyebrow. "Because I'm certain I told my boss that I wanted to switch with someone for today," he said, taking Alexandra and placing her in the playpen. He was beside me in a flash and before I knew it, he was trailing sexy kisses down my neck. "So boss, what do you say? Will you let me switch with Mikhail?" he asked smugly, caressing my curves, knowing fully well that I couldn't resist his touch. I groaned as he sucked on my pulse point with his hands traveling all over my ass.

"I give, I give," I said, giving up on being the strict boss I was when he started to unclasp my bra. He smirked and gave me a sweet kiss. I returned the favor and this time, I let him claim my mouth with his tongue. I reached up to tangle my hands in his soft hair as he lifted me up by the back of my thighs. "Wait," I said, reluctantly pulling away from his miracle working lips.

"What's the matter?" he asked, giving me a concerned look. I gestured towards the playpen.

"Alexandra," I said, sighing. I loved her to death and so did Dimitri, but sometimes, children could be the most annoying cock blockers in the universe. "We can't leave her alone down here." Dimitri thought for a minute, still holding me to his body tightly.

"I have an idea," he said mischievously. He gently picked up Alexandra and cooed to her as he tickled her belly. He grabbed her diaper bag and opened the door to Lissa's house, which was connected to my house by that very door. "Christian!" he called, knowing that Lissa was off in court doing her queenly duties.

"Hmm?" he asked, emerging from the study. His face lit up in understanding as he saw me standing behind Dimitri. He laughed as Dimitri placed a sleepy Alexandra into the spare crib, which we kept in Lissa's living room. "Go on, you little horny rascals," Christian joked as he took the diaper bag from Dimitri. "I'll take good care of her."

Dimitri and I both thanked him before shutting the door to his house and entering ours. I turned around to meet Dimitri's eyes, winking sexily. I ran my hands up his well defined abdomen muscles and chest while he held my hips.

"I need you Roza," he murmured as I ground myself against him before kissing me with passion. He took my hand and pulled me up the stairs and into our room as fast as he could before laying me on the bed. I slowly undid the buttons on my almost transparent blouse. Dimitri growled impatiently and made short work of our clothes. With no barriers in between us, his hands roamed the entire length of my body. I moaned in ecstasy as his lips grazed the tips of my breasts and he massaged each one with great care. He pulled me closer with one arm and plunged two of his fingers into my core. I couldn't help it as my hips rocked against his hand, clenching around his fingers. He soon replaced his fingers with his body and with each thrust, I moaned increasingly louder.

His thrusts became faster and faster, until he was slamming himself into me. I cried out in pure bliss as I became undone in his arms. Shortly after, Dimitri reached his release as well and we both shuddered as he spilled into me.

Half an hour later, we lay in each other's arms contently. We were both sweaty and tired, but it was well worth the work. As Dimitri buried his face in my hair, I asked the question that I had had in mind all day.

"Do you think Alena's okay?" I whispered, curling my body into Dimitri's, desperately seeking comfort.

"Roza, I'm sure she is fine. You know that Abe would never let harm get in her way," he murmured, stroking my arm reassuringly. I nodded and fell into a deep sleep, knowing that he would follow as well.

 **A/N: hehehe I stuck a little lemon in there :) sorry for the boring chapter, but I wanted to set the stage a little. I'll write more fluff in the next few chapters, I promise. I sense a little bit of drama coming up too. *evil laugh***


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Miss You

**A/N: So, I'm debating whether to create some drama around the whole "Alena's gone, now what?" theme, but I don't know how. But I have a little bit of drama planned in the next 2 or three chapters, so don't fret :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. But I do own a very worn up copy of it.**

 **DPOV:**

"Roza, are you ready to go?" I called out from the front door, running a hand through my hair in exasperation. We were supposed to fly out to St. Vladimir's for Alena's first combat lesson, but at this point, we were going to miss our flight if Rose didn't hustle.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she said as she flew down the stairs. I watched with amusement as she struggled to get her shoes on. She shot me a look of mock disapproval. "Didn't your mother teach you not to stare?" she asked jokingly, grabbing her suitcase and wheeling it down the driveway and into our awaiting car.

I rolled my eyes and she smirked as she hopped into her seat. I closed the trunk and jumped in behind the steering wheel, inserting the keys and starting the engine. An hour later, we were on Abe's jet which he had so kindly let us use. The flight was only a couple hours long, from Pennsylvania to Montana, but Rose fell asleep nonetheless.

As we both stepped off of the plane, Alena ran to us, shrieking excitedly.

"Daddy, Mommy, you're here!" she exclaimed as I lifted her off of the ground and peppered her adorable face with kisses. I let her wriggle out of my arms so that Rose could have her turn with her.

"Guardian Belikov, Guardian Hathaway," Alberta said cheerfully, walking towards us. I shook her hand and Rose embraced her warmly.

"It's been so long," Rose remarked as she withdrew from their hug.

"But we wouldn't have anyone else mentor our daughter," I added, looking down fondly at Alena who was gripping my leg tightly.

"It's my pleasure to be coaching the daughter of the two most prestigious guardians ever known," she replied with a smile. We all walked back to the parking lot, where there was a car waiting for us and another for Alberta.

"So we'll see you around?" Rose asked as we parted ways with Alena's mentor.

"Of course," Alberta called out as she got into her car.

On the drive back, Alena snuggled up in my lap and slept, cradling my hand in her tiny fists. Meanwhile, Rose called Lissa to make sure that Alexandra was alright; she was staying over at Christian and Lissa's until we got back.

We all ate dinner in the St. Vladimir's cafeteria and Alena introduced us to her friends. It was quite amusing to see the faces of all of the novices as we walked past them. Guardian Hathaway, who had died before and was the guardian of the Queen, and me, the guardian with more molnija marks than anyone in the history of dhampirs. We were quite the family and a famous one at that.

After dropping Alena off at her dorm and tucking her in, Rose and I walked back into our luxurious suite in guest housing. Tonight was going to be the night that I was going to tell her a secret that I had been holding from her for a couple of weeks.

As I watched her from the bed as she brushed her beautiful hair, I couldn't help but gaze at her gorgeous figure. She laughed as she caught me appraising her in the mirror.

"Getting a little excited there Comrade?" she asked, sliding into bed next to me. She started to run her hands down the length of my body, but I stopped her before I could lose my self control. It was a curse. I couldn't say no to her.

"Roza, we need to talk," I said, sitting up against the large throw pillows. She sat up as well, a look of questioning in her eyes.

"What is it?" she prompted me, still gazing at me quizzically. I took a deep breath and launched into a rant.

"A few weeks ago, I went into court for a royal conference because I had to accompany Christian. But turns out, I was actually one of the guardians chosen for a mission. Eddie, Mikhail, Pavel, a couple of experienced Moroi and I are going out beyond the wards to find out if there are strigoi in the caves, by the woods. There have been some questionable sightings, but with so many dhampirs and royal moroi here at the academy, we can't take any chances. And before you say anything, I want you to know that I specifically told Lissa to take you out of the mission and replace you with Pavel. I can't risk losing you," I said, not wanting to meet her eyes. "Our daughters need you," I whispered.

"But what about you? I can't lose you," she said frantically. I could almost feel her panic.

"I'm a guardian milaya. You know that I am more than capable of defending myself," I told her, trying to soothe her fears. I hadn't meant to scare her, even though I knew it was inevitable.

"But I also know that you won't think about defending yourself," she said, tears trailing down her rouged cheeks.

"They come first," we whispered together. I pulled her close to my chest as she sniffled.

"When are you leaving?" she asked, wiping her eyes. My heart fell.

"Tomorrow morning," I murmured as I stroked her hair. I could hear her fighting hard to resist the urge to cry. I rubbed her back, mumbling sweet nothings in Russian. Soon, she exhausted herself and I held her close to me as we both drifted off into a restless sleep.

Early next morning, I awoke to the sound of Rose retching in the toilet. I flew out of bed and swung open the bathroom door just in time to witness last night's dinner pouring out of Rose's mouth and into the bowl. I grabbed a glass of water and handed it to her as she righted herself.

"Are you okay?" I asked, shooting her a concerned look.

"I'm fine, I just don't have a good feeling about you going out there today," she explained, sipping the water. I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Roza, please don't worry. I promise you that I will return to you and our beautiful children alive," I murmured. She nodded and I felt her relax in my arms.

I changed into my guardian attire and ran into the kitchen, stopping dead in my tracks when I saw the plate of food waiting for me. I looked at Rose skeptically.

"You hate cooking," I mused as I sat down to eat my bacon and eggs. She gave me a pained smile.

"If you're going to get yourself killed, you might as well do it on a full stomach," she said, her voice sounding hollow. I set down my fork and pulled her into my lap.

"Don't say that," I told her as she buried her face in the crook of my neck. "I told you, I will come back alive. I've done it for the past eight years that we have been married and I will continue to do so," I said firmly. She pulled her head away and placed a hand on the side of my face.

"I love you," she said, pouring her heart out into those three simple words. I kissed her softly.

"I love you too," I said. "And I will come back."

She gave me one last kiss and I walked out the front door, sneaking one last glance back. Rose waved goodbye and she pretended to have an itch on her cheek, even though I knew fully well that she was wiping away tears. I sighed heavily and trudged to the conference room.

"Everyone ready?" I called out as the entire crew finished strapping on their weapons.

"Let's do this," Eddie announced as he led the way into the woods. We all stepped with caution through the rip in the fence, feeling the ripple of magic leave us as we stood outside the wards, completely exposed. We stealthily crept to the caves, completing a 360 degree hunt around the area. Everyone turned up empty handed.

"Ugh, this was a waste of time," a moroi named Gale said. I was about to chastise him for his lack of persistence when I saw a pair of red eyes blink at us from the bushes.

"Code Red, defensive circle!" I called out and the guardians immediately formed a ring around the moroi, protecting them from possible harm.

Another pair of eyes came out from the dark. Then another, and then another. Soon, we found ourselves surrounded by about twelve strigoi. We were outnumbered, 12-8. With a growl, the first line of strigoi launched themselves at us.

I parried the first blow easily and so did the rest of the guardians. I heard Gale shout, "Fire users, strike!"

The guardians all ducked down, like we had practiced, as the two fire users shot streams of ruthless fire from their hands. Four strigoi went down, screaming as their flesh burned them down to nothing but ashes. Unfazed, the next group of strigoi charged us, this time with 6 of them running at us. I delivered a kick to the first strigoi's gut and staked him easily, and continued in this fashion for the next two strigoi. I heard the sickening thud of Eddie's body crumple beside me as a strigoi raked its claws across his chest.

"Air users," Gale shrieked, trying to slap Eddie awake. Another two of the moroi twisted the air in the strigois' lungs, suffocating them and therefore making it easier for us to stake them. The last two took one look at their deceased team and ran off with their increased speed, towards the darkness.

"Is everyone okay?" I called out tentatively, dismissing Eddie as just an unconscious figure. He would come to soon enough.

"Belikov, what happened?" Pavel asked, gasping and pointing at my chest. I was confused for a second, until I glanced down at myself. I was dripping blood from three slash marks on my shoulder and I had a gash on my lower leg. I frowned, not comprehending why I wasn't feeling any pain.

"Must be the adrenaline," I muttered to myself. I would feel the pain soon, when the effects of my pumping energy subsided.

"Look out!" Gale screeched, but it was too late. One of the surviving strigoi had come back, and I recognized him as a former moroi in our defensive magic program. He was an earth user.

The strigoi sneered and directed its hideous red eyes at me. "Guardian Belikov shall be no more," he spat out before he willed the ground to rise. A wall of solid dirt rose in between our ranks, effectively splitting us into two groups. The strigoi then slammed the wall of dirt on top of me and Pavel, laughing maniacally as we both shielded ourselves from the boulders. The last thing I saw was Pavel scrambling out of the impending pile of dirt and rocks and rushing the others to safety.

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Will Dimitri make it out alive? Or will he die knowing that he fulfilled his duty as a guardian? Review or I'll kill the handsome Russian. *mwahahahahahahaha***


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Promises

**A/N: Don't worry, I would never kill Dimitri or Rose. I hope you enjoy the next few chapters, I'm having a lot of fun writing them :) P.S. : if anyone dares kill Rose or Dimitri and/or splits them apart in their story, I will find you and I will end you. :))**

 **RPOV:**

I wrung my hands nervously as I checked the clock for the fifth time in the last half hour. Alberta squeezed my shoulders supportively as I watched the doors of the main hall. Dimitri and his team were due to come in any minute now. I could only hope that they were all okay.

I was about to give up and go grab some lunch when I heard the doors swing open. I rushed over, gasping when I saw a bruised and beaten Pavel dragging Eddie behind him. I knelt down and cradled Eddie in my arms. Pavel collapsed in exhaustion after being freed of Eddie's body. Alberta lifted him up with some difficulty and placed him on a stretcher and the awaiting medical team wheeled him away. A couple of other guardians came and took Eddie away too, but I didn't notice. Everyone, including the moroi team, had already come in. But the love of my life was missing.

I was too shocked to cry. Alberta helped me up from the ground and embraced me tightly, whispering consoling words in my ear. She pulled away, gazed at me sympathetically, and walked away to help the wounded. I snapped out of my stupor. Instead, rage filled me. I sprinted towards the medical ward.

"What did you do to Dimitri?" I shrieked, shaking a moroi named Gale, who seemed to have sustained only minor cuts and bruises. He remained seated in his chair in the waiting room, slumping his shoulders in shame.

"He didn't make it Rose," he whispered. I felt my heart drop into the pits of my stomach. I screamed in agony and crumpled to the ground, sobbing. He tried to comfort me but I shook him off. I attacked anyone that came close to me after that, and after a couple failed attempts, the doctors and nurses stopped trying to get me to stop crying.

 **GPOV (Gale):**

"Call the Queen," I barked at the receptionist. She stared at me skeptically. After all, it wasn't every day that you called the most important royal moroi on Earth. "I said call the Queen!" I screeched, banging my fist on the counter. She jumped and dialed the court's number with haste.

After many security evaluations and questions, I managed to get on the phone with Vasilisa. "Your Majesty, you have to come to St. Vladimir's now," I said, panting. "Rose is distraught because of Guardian Belikov's death in the partially failed mission," I explained. I knew she could hear Rose's ongoing screams in the background.

"I ordered Belikov not to go," she stammered. I could hear her rushing out of the room, yelling at guards to prepare a jet. I sighed heavily.

"He told you and Rose that he had replaced Rose's spot on the mission with Pavel, but Pavel was already one of the chosen guardians. Belikov replaced Rose," I said, but hesistated. Belikov had ordered me not to tell anyone and had threatened me to near death if I told Rose or Lissa.

"Wait, what?" Lissa asked. I sensed her confusion.

"Don't you get it?" I cried, slamming my foot down in frustration. "Dimitri replaced Rose. He knew that Rose was the best bet for the mission to succeed but he obviously couldn't bear the thought of his precious wife in danger so he replaced her. He couldn't escape the last strigoi, who was an earth user. If it had been Rose instead of him, she could have escaped the wall of rocks (that hit Dimitri) like Pavel, because they're both small enough to crawl out. But Belikov is giant. There was no hope for him from the beginning," I said, choking out the last part. I had been quite fond of the big badass Russian. He had conducted most of our trainings and had made me into the strong moroi I was now. "We're in the medical ward now," I added, trying to be helpful.

"Don't move, I'm flying over right now," she replied hurriedly, hanging up abruptly. I immediately felt bad for getting upset with the Queen, but I couldn't help it. Rose was obviously a wreck and she wouldn't let anyone get close to her.

 **LPOV:**

I landed on the airstrip, my eyes puffy and rimmed with red from crying. I could feel Rose's depression flow through our bond. Speaking of our bond, it had improved greatly. After many many hours of practicing, we had opened it up so that we could communicate both ways.

 _Rose, I'm coming,_ I said frantically as I ran down the tarmac. I wrenched the car door open and screamed at the driver.

"Go, I need to get to the medical wards!" The driver started the engine reluctantly.

"Your Majesty, I can't risk your safety like that," he chided, driving at a frustrating 20 MPH.

"I order you to drive me to the medical wards in less than ten minutes," I shrieked, punching the back of his seat. He sighed and stepped it up to 70 MPH. We arrived at the hospital in ten minutes, as promised.

"Rose," I murmured as I sat down next to her. She all but launched herself into my arms, bawling as a new bout of tears poured out of her eyes. I stroked her back, hugging her as tight to my bony moroi body as I could.

"How am I going to tell Alena?" she said, sobbing. "He promised me he would come back," she wailed hysterically.

"It's going to be okay Rose. It's going to be okay," I said, tears creeping out of my eyes too.

 **A/N: DON'T WORRY. DIMITRI ISN'T DEAD, I PROMISE. Review or I'll kill off a character, one by one. JUST KIDDING. But please review. You might even get a hot Russian Comrade in you room tonight.**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunited

**A/N: Ok everyone, I'll reunite them in this chapter. Don't cry. It's going to be okay.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

 **LPOV:**

I watched with anxiousness as I dispatched Mikhail and Janine to find Dimitri. I knew he was most likely dead, but I had to make sure. And besides, Rose wanted a proper burial for Dimitri. It saddened me that she was so depressed and was constantly crying, but I had to stay strong for her. I sat in my office, deep in thought, when I was startled by the static coming from my ear piece.

"Queen Vasilisa, we have a lead," Mikhail reported dutifully through the communication set.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting up excitedly. I calmed myself down quickly. It wasn't practical to get my hopes up that he was possibly alive. Gale had said himself that Dimitri had been crushed under a wall of debris.

"We've found blood, and it's been clarified that it is indeed Guardian Belikov's. We're searching for him under the rocks," he explained. I could hear Janine and him rolling boulders out of the way. I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"Be careful," I said before clicking the set off and watching their progress through security cameras which were hidden by the woods. After half an hour with no further progress, I stood up and sighed. I shut down all of my monitors and dusted my pencil skirt off and walked into the conference room.

"Hey," Rose whispered unenthusiastically. She had been sitting here, in my makeshift office at St. Vladimir's, since the news about Dimitri. I took her hands in mine and I sighed before telling her the update.

"They have a lead," I started. Rose looked up but didn't show any emotion. I took it as a sign to continue. "They found his blood, but they're still looking for him," I murmured sympathetically. I could feel her utter helplessness and her defeat coursing through the bond. I pulled her into a hug and was about to offer to get her some food when the speaker crackled above our heads.

"All medical teams please assemble with emergency equipment by the entrance. Code Violet is now in full running. Turn off all Amber Alerts. Our missing man has been found," the announcer said before switching the speakers off. I gasped and jumped up in disbelief.

"Has Dimitri been found? What's Code Violet? Is he okay?" Rose rambled, also jumping up.

"Code Violet means that he's alive," I choked out, tears streaming down my face.

 **RPOV:**

I fought hard to keep myself composed. I wanted to break down and sob in relief, but I didn't have time for that. Lissa and I both ran to the front entrance, where we arrived just in time to see Dimitri being wheeled in by a wheelchair. He looked exhausted and grimy, but I didn't see any injuries except for a couple of gashes and cuts. I crumpled to the floor, weeping tears of joy. I heard Dimitri stand up and walk over to me, despite the protests of the doctors.

"I'm so sorry Roza. I'm here now," he whispered, pulling me up so that he could hug me. I sobbed into his shoulder and pummeled his chest with my fists, taking out the hours of emotions I had endured on him.

"I thought you were dead," I cried loudly and hysterically. "You bastard," I said, crying even louder. I stopped beating at his chest and instead, wrapped my arms around his strong neck. He held me silently as I continued to empty my tear ducts in the crook of his neck. I finally pulled my head away and kissed him softly, tears still running down my face.

"I promised you that I would come back and I never break promises," he murmured and stroked my face. "Is Alena here?" he asked, a worried look crossing his chiseled features.

"I didn't tell her," I responded guiltily, hiding my face in his chest once again. God, it felt good to be in his arms. He nodded in understanding and buried his face in my hair. After a couple minutes of silence, Lissa pulled us apart.

"The doctors are waiting," she said, a little sheepishly. She gave Dimitri a quick hug and supervised as the medical team lay him out on a stretcher. "Go with him, I'll give you two some privacy," she said smiling. I gave her a grateful look and climbed into the ambulance with the love of my life.

I held his hand on the way to the hospital, challenging anyone to dare make me let go of him. Once we got there, they wheeled him into a room and hooked him up to an IV to push fluids. They gave him a thorough once-over and cleared him of any serious conditions. After he was cleaned up, they dressed his wounds and I sat next to his bed dutifully as he scarfed down some food.

"I missed you," I said quietly after they took his tray away. He gave me a sad smile.

"I missed you too maya Roza," he whispered and stroked the back of my hand. "I love you," he murmured as I carefully climbed into his huge hospital bed with him.

"I love you too," I said as I snuggled into his side contently. "You worried me so much," I said, breathing in his comforting smell. He grimaced.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled and rested his chin on my head. "I wish I could have come home sooner."

"It's not your fault," I said. "But now you'll have to stay with me every second for the rest of the trip," I murmured, only half-joking. He laughed and I rejoiced in feeling the rumble of his chest once again.

"Of course milaya," he said warmly and kissed my cheek. "Let's get some rest," he suggested mid-yawn. I agreed and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm in quite a rush. I promise that I'll upload a good chapter soon. Review please or I won't be as merciful as I was this chapter *evil laugh* Just kidding lol you know I would never take Dimitri or Rose away. But please, review.**


	5. Chapter 5: I Can't Lose You

**A/N: Frankly, I'm disappointed. I love reviews, but when I don't get many, it saddens me. So please please PLEASE with Dimitri on top? Can you guys review?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own VA.**

 **DPOV:**

It had been a couple weeks since I had returned from the mission. We were back home now, and it felt blissfully content. My wife and both kids were accounted for and safe, and that was all that mattered to me. We hadn't told Alena about the incident. We figured that telling our innocent seven year old that her father had nearly died was a bit too much for her to handle.

"Roza, you should really get some rest," I chided as I leaned on the doorframe of Alexandra's nursery. She shrugged and turned her face subtly away while she was sitting in the rocking chair and fondly whispering to the baby, who was resting comfortably in her arms. I heard a soft sniffle come from Rose and I instantly perked up. I knew her well enough to know that she was crying and didn't want me to know.

I walked over to her and crouched down so that I was eye-level with her. "What's wrong baby?" I asked, silently pleading with her to look at me. Just as I had hoped, she turned to face me and my heart broke as I saw the tell-tale signs that she had been crying. She shook her head and indicated that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Please Roza, I'm not your mentor anymore. I'm your husband and I want us to be open and honest with each other," I said, taking her hand in mine. To my surprise, she responded.

"Like you've been?" she said sarcastically. I stared at her, not comprehending what she was getting at.

"What are you talking about?" I inquired, wondering what I had done wrong this time.

"Don't act like you don't know," she cried, placing Alexandra in the bouncer. She turned to me again and stood up. I stood as well, cringing as Rose pulled her hand from mine forcefully. "I can't believe that you lied to me. You told me that Pavel replaced me," she said, violently wiping away her traitorous tears. My eyes widened.

"Roza, I couldn't let you get hurt. What if you had died? I can't cope with that," I responded, pain filling my eyes. A small part of me wondered how she had found out.

"But what if _you_ had died?" she sobbed, putting her head in her hands. "Do you know what it was like to hear that you didn't make it? And even worse, to hear that it was all my fault?" I wrapped her in my arms firmly.

"Milaya, what are you talking about? If I had died, it wouldn't have been your fault," I murmured, running my hand down her back.

"Yes, it would have," she whispered into my chest. "You took my spot. If I had gone, it wouldn't have been you that was almost killed."

"Rosemarie Hathaway-Belikov, look at me," I commanded, lifting her face up to meet my eyes. "I went of my own free will and if I had been killed, it wouldn't be your fault. Do you understand me?" I said roughly, emotion filling my voice.

"Yes," she said, sniffling. "I love you so much and I can't lose you," she said.

"You will never lose me Roza," I breathed and kissed her passionately. "Never."

The next morning, I basked in the warmth of waking up next to my gorgeous wife.

"Good morning Roza," I whispered as I leaned over her to give her an affectionate kiss. She groaned and slithered back under the covers. I laughed and tried to pull her back out. "It's time for breakfast," I said, hoping to entice her with food. I laughed even harder when her head popped out from underneath the blanket.

"Breakfast?" she inquired, grinning. I chuckled and stroked her soft hair.

"Yes, Roza. Breakfast," I replied, hopping out of bed in my sweatpants. She grumbled and got out of bed as well. I placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"How do you always manage to get me out of bed?" she groaned.

"Everyone knows you love food baby," I replied with a humored smile. "It's no secret."

We walked into the nursery with my arm slung around my wife's shoulders lazily. I flipped on the light switch. Alexandra opened her eyes and garbled incoherently, waving her chubby arms and legs.

"Hello my sweet child," I whispered as I tickled her tiny stomach. She spit bubbles down her chin and smiled up at me. I returned the smile and quickly changed her diaper. I scooped her up and we made our way downstairs, where Rose was already eating.

"Good morning baby," she cooed as I set our daughter in her bouncer, which was sitting on top of the kitchen counter. I strapped her in snugly and watched with amusement as Rose made funny faces at her. I let them continue their little game and walked over to the fridge to grab some yogurt and fruit. I ate my breakfast quickly while standing at the counter and reading the morning paper.

"Rose, did you know there was a breach in the wards over at St. Vladimir's?" I asked, nervously meeting Rose's eyes. We both dashed for our phones. I reached mine first and dialed Alena's emergency cell number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Our sweet daughter's angelic voice came through the phone and Rose and I both sighed in relief.

"Baby, are you alright?" Rose asked, clutching my hand tightly. I kissed her cheek softly, hoping to reassure her.

"Yes, Mommy. Is something wrong?" she asked, a hint of worry creeping into her voice.

"There's been a small problem with the wards honey. Are you in your room right now?" I inquired, hoping that she wasn't outside.

"No. I'm in the gym right now with Guardian Petrov. Do you want to talk to her?" she asked. I told her yes and soon, Alberta's voice greeted us.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked us.

"We were just worried about the breach in the wards," Rose told her anxiously. "Is everything okay now?"

"Yes, everything has been fixed. The breach turned out to be a couple of the older students goofing around. Alena is safe and sound," she said in a consoling tone.

"Thank you and have a great day," I told her and we hung up.

"I'm glad she's okay," Rose murmured as I pulled her into a hug. I nodded in agreement and we made our way into the kitchen again.

"Your sister's doing just fine, my sweet child," I cooed as I smoothed down Alexandra's wisps of hair. She let out a small laugh and smiled up at me. I returned the smile and placed a kiss on her forehead. "And I'm going to make sure that you're going to be safe too. Daddy will protect you," I whispered.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've been distracted with a load of homework and life's been kicking my ass, but here's the next chapter! And PLEASE review. It gives me the motivation to continue :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Happy Birthday Roza!

**A/N: The stream of reviews is quickly coming to a halt! What happened? Did you all die or what? Thanks to the people that have reviewed multiple times :) I actually write down the people who review regularly and I ask those people for help later when I get major writer's block. So, if you tend to have good ideas, start reviewing! I love getting both criticism and praise and I absolutely ADORE questions and creative ideas for my fanfics. Speaking of questions, I'm going to start answering questions in my Author's Notes, so stay tuned!**

 **Question from jpitt: Are we going to see more of Alena and school?**

 **Answer: Definitely Alena! My intention of sending her to school was so that I could set the plot for the whole "Comrade almost died" drama, but I never intended to exclude her from the story. After all, she is Daddy's little girl. Dimitri might come and kill me if I don't include her XD. Regarding the school, I'm planning on having a couple chapters where Dimitri and Rose go to visit Alena. IDK at this point though… what do you guys think? Should I put in more Alena-at -school chapters?**

 **RPOV:**

I was blasting my music through my earphones and punching away at the dummies at the gym when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and pulled the earbuds out to face my husband.

"Hey," I said, taking a swig from my water bottle. I wiped the sweat off of my neck and forehead with my towel and sat down to unlace my track shoes.

"Hi," he responded, handing me my athletic jacket which was hanging from a treadmill. I nodded in appreciation and stuffed it into my workout bag.

"Did you need me?" I asked. I fiddled with my wedding band, waiting for him to answer.

"No, it's just that you've been here for more than three hours," he said, laughing. I glanced at the clock and nearly choked as I realized that he was right. "I was getting worried," he said.

"Well that was nice of you," I responded and stood on my tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. He searched my eyes with his own, placing his hands on my hips.

"Roza, are you okay? You don't usually behead dummies unless you're upset or mad," he said, knitting his brows together. Dammit he knew me too well.

"I'm fine, just lost track of time," I lied. He raised his eyebrow at me and gestured for me to tell him the truth.

"I know you're lying," he finally said when I refused to answer. I sighed and rested my head on my shoulder. He instinctively wrapped his arms around me.

"Lissa's having a hard time with the darkness and I just needed to take out some of it," I told him, my voice muffled by his shirt. I felt Dimitri tense up. I knew he didn't approve of me taking away Lissa's darkness, but I had no choice. The Queen couldn't go around trying to murder people. That would be a recipe for disaster.

"Do we need to have Adrian charm your jewelry again?" he asked, placing his lips on the top of my head. I shook my head in negation.

"It's not that bad, I promise," I told him as I pulled away. "Don't worry so much. You're going to get wrinkles," I said teasingly. He growled playfully and whisked me into his arms.

"I'm not that old, Roza," he chided as he nibbled on my ear seductively.

"Says who?" I whispered deviously as I trailed a hand down his muscular chest.

"Says me," he said tauntingly as he lovingly caressed my curves.

"Who knows? I might have to replace you when you get old and pruny," I said, laughing. Dimitri gasped.

"You'd better run fast," he told me as he set me down. I wriggled away from his hands and giggled as I sprinted out the gym doors with my duffel bag. I made it halfway across court before I felt Dimitri's warm arms snake around me. He carried me the rest of the way home as we made jokes and teased each other. Just before we went in, he set me down on our front step and bent down to whisper into my ear.

"I have a surprise for you," he murmured mysteriously. I hurriedly ran inside, eager to see what he had in store for me.

"Hello, Kizim," my father said warmly as he rose from the couch.

"Baba!" I squealed and rushed over to hug him. "What brings you here from Baia? Is mom here too?"

"Whoa there, slow down. I came in for a very special occasion," he replied, his eyes twinkling.

I turned to Dimitri with a look of puzzlement on my face. "Am I missing something?" I asked, crossing my arms expectantly. Both Abe and Dimitri burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked, getting slightly angry. Dimitri walked over to me and wrapped me up in his arms.

"Happy early birthday milaya," he whispered into my ear. I reeled back and gaped at both Dimitri and Abe.

"My birthday isn't until the eighteenth!" I argued, frowning. "That's next week!"

"No, honey. It's tomorrow," Dimitri said, chuckling. "Today's the seventeenth."

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around my husband's neck. "Tomorrow's my birthday," I sang as Dimitri spun me around.

 **DPOV:**

"Open your present," I told Rose excitedly. She laughed and grabbed the present off the table. Janine had flown in today and she and Abe were sitting on the couch next to us. Christian and Lissa were contently cuddling on the recliner and Adrian and Viktoria were somewhere in the kitchen.

"It's so pretty," Rose gasped as she pulled out the diamond necklace from its box. "Oh, Comrade," she choked out, holding back tears and pulling me into a hug.

"I'm glad you like it," I murmured before I pressed my lips to hers. We cleaned up the mess of wrapping paper and boxes before shooing our guests out the door. After we ate dinner, we curled up on the couch together with a bowl of chocolate ice cream and watched a movie. I, of course, was more interesting in kissing Rose during the movie than actually watching the plot unfold.

"I have twenty minutes before my birthday ends," she murmured sexily as the credits rolled. "And I want to spend it with you." She ground herself into my hips and I moaned in pleasure.

I kissed her neck softly, whispering, "You like that Roza, don't you?" She responded by swiftly removing all of our clothing. Soon, we were lying on the couch, with every inch of our skin touching. She grabbed my throbbing member and slid her hands up and down, causing me to writhe in ecstasy. I growled, feeling the need to take her. I set her down on the couch on her back and placed myself at her entrance. She pleaded me with her eyes to take her and I complied.

With every thrust, we both moaned louder and louder until we both reached our climaxes.

"Roza," I shouted as I rocked against her. We both fell onto the couch, panting in exhaustion. Even through the fatigue, I managed to roll over and envelop her in my arms. "I love you," I whispered before falling asleep.

 **A/N: At this point, I don't know what to do! Someone please comment in the reviews what I should do please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Affairs?

**A/N: A reviewer (margeyadis) sparked an idea for me! Hope you enjoy the drama that's about to unfold. *wink wink***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own VA.**

 **RPOV:**

"Surprise!" I yelled as Alena walked into the gym. Her eyes bugged out of her head and she rushed over to me and Dimitri, throwing her tiny arms around us. Adrian, Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri (as well as Alexandra) had accompanied me to St. Vladimir's to surprise Alena in time for her first combat test.

"I missed you Daddy," she cried as Dimitri held our daughter to his chest. He rubbed her back and gave her a kiss on her head.

"I missed you too milaya," Dimitri whispered and hid his face in her soft hair.

"Hey, what about me?" I asked, pouting. I crossed my arms in mock anger. Alena giggled and Dimitri brought her closer to me. She gave me a kiss on my cheek and wriggled out of her father's grasp. She went ahead to greet Adrian and Lissa and Christian. Afterwards, I held out baby Alexandra for her to hold.

"Hi Lex," Alena murmured quietly. I buried my face in Dimitri's chest, attempting to hide my tears at the sight of my baby holding my other baby. He wrapped his warm arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"She's growing up too fast," I whispered when my tears slowed to a stop.

"I know Roza, I know," he said, resting his chin on my head.

Later that evening, we went out for my favorite food of all time; pizza. I pounded down almost an entire pizza, sighing contently after I was finished. Dimitri chuckled and set down his napkin as well.

"Alena, did you enjoy your dinner?" Adrian asked, glancing over at our daughter. We all burst out in laughter after we realized that she was dozing off with her head on the table.

"Poor kiddo, she must be exhausted by all the emotions," Lissa remarked as Dimitri gently lifted Alena off of her chair and into his arms. We all walked home, with Alexandra in my arms and Alena in Dimitri's. We said our goodbyes to our friends, who were staying in the other suites. Dimitri left to drop Alena off at her dorm and insisted that I go put Alexandra to bed without him. When he got back, I was rummaging through the closet, throwing clothes this way and that.

"What are you doing, Roza?" he asked, sounding amused. I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"None of my clothes fit! I haven't lost more than three pounds since I gave birth to Alexandra," I cried, starting to tear up. I hated the fact that I hadn't lost the baby weight as quickly as when I had given birth to Alena. I just knew that Dimitri was going to be disgusted by me one of these days. One look at my stomach and he would probably wish that he hadn't married me.

"You're beautiful," he breathed and drew me close to him. "Krasavitsa."

"I'm not the same," I said, sniffling. He tilted my face so that I was looking directly into his eyes.

"You are the same person I fell in love with," he whispered, cupping my face in his hands. "You're a badass guardian who I was and still am completely awed by," he said as he gave me a soft kiss.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I asked as we lay in bed, still breathless from our earlier activities.

"Yes, but I never grow tired of hearing it again and again." He gave me a dashing smile, which aroused me slightly.

"Well, I love you so, so, so much and I want you to know that I will love you until the end of Earth," I murmured and ran his hands down his chest. He responded by pulling me close to him, causing me to moan. It was a good two hours before we went to sleep that night.

 **DPOV:**

It had been a week since we had arrived at St. Vladimir's and so far we had attended most of Alena's major classes and events. However, Rose was acting a bit strange and secluded. We hadn't made love in about four days, which was a huge gap for us. Every time I tried to do more than just kiss her or hug her, she would shrink back and flee the room, muttering an excuse. The sexual frustration was starting to get to me, and it didn't help that Ivashkov was here. Rose spent more and more time with him with every passing day and she would never tell me why. She evaded all of my questions easily and used every excuse in the book.

I decided that I would eavesdrop on one of their meetings. It would mean no harm. They couldn't be doing something that was inappropriate, right?

I tiptoed down the corridor of the apartment building and stopped when I reached Adrian and Viktoria's room. I pressed my ear to the door and listened intently. I silently fist pumped when I heard Adrian's voice, loud and clear.

"You're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. I can't promise you that our lives will be perfect, but I can promise you my heart. You own every piece of my soul and I owe you my life. You are the only one for me and you've always been here for me. Through thick and thin, you've been supportive and you've helped me get rid of my bad habits. And for that, I pledge every ounce of my love and passion to you. I love you so much," he said, his voice filled with dedication and trust.

My heart stopped beating. My insides felt like they were being put into a blender. I felt sick and it took all of my willpower to keep the contents of my breakfast in my stomach. I held my breath as I awaited Rose's response.

"That was the sweetest thing ever!" Rose exclaimed. "Now all you need is a ring," she said jokingly. I clenched my hands into fists and emitted a low growl from the bottom of my throat. I fled the building, pumping my arms and legs to carry me faster. I finally reached my destination; the woods. I sat down on a stump, my chest heaving. Letting my emotions take over, I started to cry with my head in my hands. I stood up and rage washed over me. I slammed my fist into a tree trunk until my knuckles were beaten and bloody.

"Why?" I yelled, throwing a nasty swing at the bloodied bark. "How could you do this to me? How could you do this to Viktoria? How could you do this to Roza?" I screamed, imagining Adrian's face in the tree. I pummeled the raw bark and I could feel the skin on my hands peeling off, but I didn't care. No pain was worse than what my heart was going through.

When it began to get dark, I trudged back. Making a split second decision, I turned away from the guest housing apartments and made my way to the gym. I taped my battered fists and began to demolish the already worn dummies in the corner. Tears trickling down my face, I punched the heads of the dummies and took great joy in beheading each and every one of them. After a while, I rotated to the punching bag. I kicked the heavy bag over and over, taking out my anger and heart-wrenching emotions on it. I was almost done when a voice called out from the doorway.

"Who got on your bad side?" Rose asked, sounding amused. I growled and slammed my foot into the side of the bag, causing it to fly off of its hook and land on the other side of the room. I glanced over at my wife, my chest rising and falling heavily. She looked slightly frightened and I grunted in approval. She took a tentative step forward and placed a hand on my arm.

"It's almost ten at night," she said nervously. "Let's call it a day, Comrade," she said.

I shook her hand off of me. "Don't call me that, Rose," I spat harshly. She reeled back, looking very confused and hurt.

"What's the matter with you?" She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"I think you already know the answer to that," I snorted and walked past her and out the doors. That night, we slept on opposite sides of the bed for the first time in our eight years of marriage. And oddly enough, it didn't bother me one bit.

 **A/N: UH OH! What do you think Rose has been up to? Do you think it'll split Dimitri and Rose up? Review and find out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Pregnant

**A/N: I love it when I get you guys riled up. But I can't have the drama end now… It's just getting good! Extra thank you's to margeyadis, Populationem, KuwtharBelikov, and roseEbelikov for reviewing frequently! I love you guys 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own VA.**

 **APOV:**

"Little Dhampir," I greeted her as she slipped into my suite in guest housing. Viktoria was out with Lissa shopping. Rose had been invited, but she had refused to go, saying that she was sick. I knew better though; something was bothering her and it was preventing her from being with her friends.

"Hey Adrian," she said, smiling. "How's it going?"

"Fine, I guess. I would ask you the same but I already know that you're sick," I replied, laughing. "Spill it, Mazur," I told her, taking a seat on the couch. She sat down next to me, with anxiousness flashing in her eyes.

"I don't know if I should tell you," Rose started. She fiddled with her thumbs nervously. I smirked.

"Rose, I know what you're hiding. I've known for the past week. Your aura shows it all," I said, grinning. I sipped a soda cautiously, eyeing her. I had suspected she had been pregnant. Her aura was tinged with gold and she had been radiating happiness, nervousness, and even distress since we had gotten to St. Vladimir's.

She sighed in defeat. "I'm pregnant," she whispered and met my gaze. She waited for my reaction.

"Congratulations Little Dhampir!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around her. "I knew it!" I cheered, grinning from ear to ear. She laughed, a joyous sound that had saved me from insanity more than once.

"Don't tell Dimitri yet," she said, lowering her voice. "He would kill me if he found out that my ex-boyfriend knew about my being pregnant before him," she explained.

"I wouldn't dare," I said, knowing that she wasn't kidding. Her Russian Comrade could be quite territorial. "I wouldn't risk pissing him off right before proposing to his sestra," I said, smiling slyly at Rose.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed, jumping up and down in her seat. "Do you have the ring yet?" she asked, scooting to the edge of the couch. I shook my head in negation.

"It's supposed to be delivered when we get back home," I told her. "I'm really nervous though," I admitted.

"What's there to be nervous about?" she asked, finally calming down.

"I don't know if she'll say yes. It's definitely unusual for a guardian to be marrying her royal moroi charge, but we've talked about it and she said it didn't bother her that we were together. But still, I want everything to be perfect," I murmured, letting out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Adrian, of course she's going to say yes! That girl is obsessed with you. Here, pretend I'm Viki. Practice the proposal speech," she said earnestly. I sighed and opened my heart out and into my words.

I told her how much I loved her and how much I owed her and how happy she made me. Rose started tearing up and we embraced after my speech.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered as we hugged. I pulled away and beamed at her.

"Thanks," I whispered back. After a minute of silence, I decided to ask her a question that I had been pondering all week. "Why are you not being intimate with Dimitri anymore? You guys used to go at it like bunnies."

Her face flushed a deep red. "It's not that I don't want to," she replied, slumping back into the cushions. "I just don't know how he'll react to the pregnancy. My breasts are already swollen and I already have a slightly pudgy stomach," she groaned. "It would be impossible for him not to notice if we made love."

"Little Dhampir, I'm sure Dimitri will be thrilled about the baby," I assured her. "He loves you and Alexandra and Alena so much, I'm sure having another rascal wouldn't do too much harm," I joked.

"Thanks for the advice, Adrian," she told me as she gave me one last hug.

"Bye," I called out and waved as she walked back to her suite.

 **RPOV:**

It had felt so good to unburden myself. Adrian truly was a great friend. I entered Dimitri and I's shared suite. I called Janine and Abe, who had flown in a couple days ago. They had taken Alexandra and Alena to a couple of fun shops. They reported that Lex was taking her afternoon nap in the stroller and Alena was happily munching away on ice cream. I smiled as I talked to Alena for a couple minutes. I thanked my parents and hung up, sitting alone at the kitchen.

I busied myself with the dishes and dinner, but when Dimitri didn't come back by ten, I started to get more than a little anxious. As I passed by the gym on my way to the guardian headquarters, I heard a violent thud in the gym. I peered in through the window to witness my husband taking out his wrath on the cloth dummies. I watched for a little bit before I walked in through the door.

"Who got on your bad side?" I joked, trying to get him to calm down before I approached him. I wanted him in a good mood if I was going to tell him about the baby tonight.

Instead of responding, he slammed his foot into the punching bag and it flew across the room. I jumped back, surprised at his sudden outburst. I laid a hand on his shoulder, my face marred with concern.

"It's almost ten at night," I murmured softly. "Let's call it a day Comrade."

"Don't call me that, Rose," he spat. I withdrew my hand, a wave of hurt washing through me. He never called me Rose; it was always Roza.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked, standing my ground.

"I think you already know the answer to that," he growled before shoving past me and walking up to our suite. I followed him up, utterly confused by his lack of explanation. I crawled into bed, huddling on my side of the bed. He climbed in a couple minutes later and instead of holding me close like usual, he remained on his side and quickly fell asleep. I choked back tears and muffled my sobs with the blanket. Dimitri didn't stir and I finally controlled my tears to a halt.

I had been crying so much this past month, it was ridiculous. I needed to pull myself together. I promised myself that I would tell Dimitri about the baby tomorrow, whether he liked it or not. And with that promise, I fell into a fitful slumber.

I woke up the next morning with Dimitri storming around in the kitchen. I walked in sleepily, unperturbed by his slamming of the drawers. He sensed my presence and gripped his fork even tighter as he scrambled some eggs on the stove. He laid out two plates and slid one towards me without our usual good morning kiss. We ate in uncomfortable silence and he cleared the table afterwards, not meeting my gaze.

"We need to talk," I said, pulling him over to the couch. He sighed but complied. I sat on one side and he sat on the other, facing each other.

"Why are you so moody all of a sudden?" I asked, crossing my arms. "We slept on opposite sides of the bed for the first time in eight years and it doesn't even bother you. You fell right asleep! And before that, you called me Rose. You _never_ call me Rose. And this morning, you didn't stop for so much as a peck on the cheek. What's been going on?" I cried, feeling ever so frustrated.

To my surprise, he looked angry. "Is it so wrong to be upset by the fact that my wife has been cheating on me?" he shouted. I reeled back, shocked. Tears pricked my eyes as I shot off of the couch.

"Why the hell would you think that?" I yelled back. My vision became blurred from the tears, but I saw Dimitri rise to his feet as well.

"I heard you with Ivashkov yesterday. He was proclaiming his love for you, and you responded by asking him if he had a ring. I'm not stupid enough to not know that there's something going on between you two," he said, hurt flashing across his features. His fists clenched at his sides. A light bulb went off in my head as I recalled Adrian and I's conversation.

"He was practicing his proposal for Viktoria, you idiot!" I cried, my tears finally reaching my cheeks. He looked completely taken aback. He stood there, frozen. "I can't believe that you would think that of me. I've told you over and over that I only love you and I have no feelings for Adrian!"

"Why have you been avoiding me in bed then?" he questioned, his eyebrow raising in suspicion. I swiped my tears away angrily.

"Because I'm pregnant," I sobbed, collapsing to the couch in a crying heap. He rushed over to me and knelt down beside my legs.

"I'm so sorry Roza, I didn't know," he whispered, attempting to comfort me. I growled angrily and stood up. I grabbed my gym bag and headed for the door.

"I'm going to go run. Don't follow me," I ordered, sniffling.

"Roza, you can't run in your condition," he said, walking over towards me with caution.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I screeched and slammed the door behind me. I jogged down the stairs and stormed out of the building and towards the gym. Running around the track would help me clear my mind. I only hoped that Dimitri would obey me for once. I didn't need him breathing down my back while I was pissed off.

 **A/N: And there you have it, folks! Review and I'll post the next chapter soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Eww, Gross!

**A/N: I absolutely ADORE the fact that you guys are reviewing! It makes me so happy and the more you review, the more I'll update!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own VA.**

 **DPOV:**

I watched from the workout room upstairs as Rose raced around the indoor track which the trainees used. I didn't dare try to talk to her; it was too soon. She needed to burn off all of her anger before we could converse reasonably. After half an hour, I decided to approach her before she tired herself out. It wasn't good for her or the baby to be doing intense cardio.

To my surprise, she was coming out of the huge track enclosement when I reached the bottom of the stairs. She eyed me cautiously but didn't say anything. I took her gym bag from her hands and slung it over my shoulder, our hands brushing together. A spark radiated from our touching hands and we met each other's gaze. Rose's walls crumbled and she started to apologize profusely.

"I'm so sorry," she cried and launched herself into my arms. I held her close and stroked her long, dark hair.

"Shh, Roza. What are you sorry for? It should be me who's apologizing," I whispered as she cuddled into my shoulder.

"For not knowing that you were jealous, for not telling you about the baby sooner, for telling Adrian about the baby before you, for everything," she sobbed. I knew her emotions were scattered all over the place. Pregnancy had never been Rose's strong suit.

"Adrian knew?" I said wearily. I had figured as much, though it didn't upset me too much.

"I swear, he figured it out by himself. I sort of confirmed it though," she murmured sheepishly. I squeezed her small frame even tighter, burying my face in her hair.

"I'm not mad, Roza. But I do want to tell you that I am truly sorry for thinking lowly of you," I told her, caressing her back. I pulled away and cradled her beautiful face in my hands. "Forgive me?"

She simply nodded and draped her arms around my neck. "I love you," she whispered as she leaned her forehead against mine.

"I love you too milaya," I murmured and gave her a soft kiss. 'We're going to have a baby," I said softly and placed my hand on her stomach. She smiled and placed her hand on top of mine.

"He's going to be perfect," she said quietly. I laughed.

"He?" I questioned, looking into her gorgeous caramel brown eyes. She snorted.

"I'm his mother. I know he's going to be a boy," she claimed as we walked out the gym and into the apartment buildings. I chuckled in amusement. We reached our suite in content silence, with our hands laced together. I checked in on Alexandra, who was sleeping peacefully in Janine's arms. Abe looked up and gave me a tight smile.

"Everything all right?" he asked, his eyes flickering from Rose to me. Rose walked over and placed Alexandra into her portable crib.

"Everything is fine Baba," she whispered and led them out the door. They waved goodbye, promising to come by later the next day. It was lunchtime now, and I needed to cook something quick so that Rose and I could go watch Alena's afternoon combat session. I left Rose in the the living room and rummaged through the fridge. I finally decided on some simple rice and chicken, and started up the stove. As I was cooking the last of the chicken, I felt a pair of slim arms wrap around my waist. A small smile formed on my face as I felt Rose lean her head on my back, sighing contently.

I set the table for two and motioned for her to sit down as I served the two plates.

"This is delicious, thank you," she said and leaned over to give me a quick peck on the cheek. I smiled at her and we both finished our lunches in a hurry. I swept the plates into the sink and waited patiently as Rose changed out of her workout clothes. My breath caught in my throat when I saw Rose in a maroon skater dress, complete with a set of wedges and a soft gray cardigan draped over her shoulders. I kissed her forehead and murmured my approval of her outfit. She grinned and ran her hand over my chest.

"You don't look so bad yourself Comrade," she said, glancing appreciatively at my dark wash jeans and a navy sweater with a white collared dress shirt underneath. We had plans for dinner that night, which explained our choice in wardrobe.

When we reached the gym, Alena waved excitedly at us as we took a seat in the bleachers. Rose and I waved back and she beamed at us, squirming in her miniature guardian uniform. I nearly teared up at the sight of my little girl in the traditional black guardian clothing. I was such a proud papa.

Rose and I watched intently as Alena executed a series of punches and kicks flawlessly. We both clapped when Alena finished, breathless from the training. Alberta dismissed her and she ran over to us, hopping up and down enthusiastically.

"Did you see that Mommy? Did you see how well I did Daddy?" she squealed. I hoisted her up into my arms.

"We did," I told her as I showered her tiny face with smooches. "We're so proud of you," I added and set our daughter down on the ground. A couple of her friends waved her over and they laughed and chased each other around the gym.

"I have everything," I whispered as I pulled Rose close to me. My hand drifted down to her stomach and I leaned in to kiss her passionately.

"Ewww, gross!" Alena hollered from behind us. "Mommies and Daddies aren't supposed to kiss outside!"

"I'll show you what's gross," Rose said, smirking. She ran towards Alena and scooped her up. She placed a big fat kiss on Alena's lips.

"Stop, Mommy," Alena shrieked, squirming and giggling. "Daddy, help me," she cried as Rose began to tickle her. I swooped in for the rescue, snatching Alena from Rose's grasp.

"She's mine now," I teased Rose. I blew a raspberry in Alena's tummy, causing her to break out into hysterical laughter.

 **RPOV:**

Our family dinner had been superb and we thoroughly enjoyed ourselves before we reluctantly dropped Alena off at her dorm. When Dimitri and I made it into our bedroom, I shut the door quietly behind us and stood up on my tiptoes to kiss my husband. He groaned and caressed my breasts softly, causing me to writhe in pleasure. A week was definitely more than enough time to abstain.

"Roza," he whispered as we became one. Soon, we reached a mutual release and we collapsed onto the bed, a tangled heap of arms and legs. I smiled when he gave me a soft kiss. I curled myself into his body and allowed myself to drift off into a deep sleep.

 **A/N: Sorry for the boring chapter! I promise, I'm going to start LOTS of drama in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmares and Secrets

**A/N: The next couple chapters are going to be a hell of a ride for you guys! WARNING: may break your heart into a million pieces.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own VA.**

 **Alena's POV:**

I knew that Mommy and Daddy were busy taking care of Lex and fighting for Auntie Lissa and Uncle Christian, so I didn't say anything about my nightmares. I gave myself a mental pat on the back for being a good girl.

My nightmares had been getting worse., but they always ended the same way. With someone dying. I had seen it all now; Daddy dying from a strigoi attack, Mommy falling off a building, Alexandra suffocating, Auntie Lissa going insane and drinking bleach, and Uncle Christian committing suicide. I always woke up in cold sweat and I was usually screaming. My roommate calmed me down and helped me immensely, just by comforting me and talking it out with me.

The strange thing was, I knew why I was having nightmares. It was the night that Lex was born, and also the first night that I had woken up without my parents in their room. I had had a particularly bad dream and had burst into the master bedroom, crying. When I didn't see Mommy or Daddy, I had screamed and huddled into a corner, whimpering and sobbing. Turns out Uncle Christian was downstairs and when he heard me scream, he ran upstairs and tried to comfort me. I didn't let him touch me though. Everyone was a monster and Mommy and Daddy were the only ones who could save me.

After a while, Uncle Christian got a little worried about my odd behavior and called Auntie Lissa over. They carried me to the clinic, unfazed by my kicking and punching. I couldn't let the monsters take me. Everything else that happened was a blur; they inserted a sedative and I felt relaxed and a little woozy. I fell asleep, but then woke up about two hours later. This part was clear in my mind though. I had begged Uncle Chrissy and Auntie Liss to not tell Mommy and Daddy. I was scared that they would think I was a bad girl and Mommy and Daddy would fight and then Daddy would move away. I knew they loved me and each other, but I also knew that when Mommy and Daddy fought, it was nasty.

True to their word, Auntie Lissa and Uncle Christian kept quiet. Lex was seven months old now, and I knew I had to tell Mommy and Daddy soon about that night. Even though I was only seven, I was smart enough to know that a medical bill was bound to show up in their records.

I just hoped that Daddy wouldn't get too mad. He had a bad tendency to punch walls when he got upset.

 **DPOV:**

"Roza, come look at this," I called. We were back home and I was sitting at the kitchen counter.

"What is it?" she asked, popping the last of her toast into her mouth. She set Alexandra down into her bouncer and joined me at the counter.

I showed her a medical bill from the clinic. My hand trembled as I watched her read it. Her eyes widened when she read that it was from the night that Lex was born, but it wasn't Rose that had been admitted. It was Alena Yeva Belikova. And under guardian, it read; under the watch of Christian Ozera and Queen Vasilisa Dragomir. My head felt like it was going to explode from anger. I shot up and off the bar stool and stormed into Christian and Lissa's house.

"Hey, Dimi-" Christian started, but I cut him off.

"Explain this. Two minutes. Go." I growled, tossing the bill towards him. His eyes filled with terror as he registered the piece of paper and he rose from the couch to confess.

"I'm so sorry, Dimitri. Alena pleaded with Lissa and I not to tell you or Rose," he said, remorse creeping into his voice. "It was about half an hour after you and Rose had gone to the hospital in court for Lex's delivery. Alena started screaming and I ran up to go comfort her, assuming that she had had a nightmare. But she wasn't in her room and so I found her in your room," he said, motioning towards Rose and me. "She wouldn't let me touch her. She was crouched down in a corner and she was rocking back and forth, crying and whimpering. I called Liss over and we carried her to the local clinic and they gave her a sedative and she fell asleep. But after two hours or so, she woke up and begged me not to tell you guys. You know I can't resist the puppy eyes," he murmured guiltily.

I clenched my fists and took a deep, shaky breath. It was hard, but I managed to stay collected. Rose, on the other hand, was having a full on breakdown.

"She was in the hospital and we weren't there," she sobbed as I pulled her in for a hug. One of my hands drifted down to her slightly rounded stomach and caressed it lightly.

"It's going to be okay," I mumbled, kissing away her tears. She held on to me for dear life and I let her squeeze me in search of comfort. Without another word, I led Rose back to our house and scooped Lex up. I felt so bad that our youngest daughter was getting so little attention nowadays, but it couldn't be helped.

"Watch her. We're going to fly out to St. Vladimir's. I swear, if anything happens to our littlest girl while we're gone…" I growled, setting Alexandra into Christian's outstretched arms. Christian nodded and gave us a sad smile.

"Go find Alena," he whispered, gently rocking Lex back and forth. I ran upstairs with Rose watching with wide eyes. I angrily shoved a couple days worth of clothes into my suitcase and Rose's as well. I called Abe and asked him to ready one of his jets for an emergency visit to the academy. He complied without asking any questions and for that, I was truly grateful.

I aggressively wheeled down both of the suitcases down the driveway and into a car that Abe had graciously called for us. Rose climbed into the back and I joined her. I clasped her one of her hands and let out a shuddering breath. She stroked the back of my hand comfortingly and I gave her a small smile. I kissed her cheek and she rested her head on my shoulder for a bit, until the car arrived at the airport. We got on the escalator and proceeded towards the private hangars. We quickly passed through security and boarded the luxury jet.

When we touched down at the academy, I immediately grabbed Rose and rushed over to Alena's dorm. It was nighttime, but I pounded on the door obnoxiously until a blonde girl, who I knew was Alena's roommate, opened the door. I was pretty sure her name was Halle, though I wasn't sure.

"Can I help you?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I need to see Alena Belikova," I said breathlessly. "We're her parents," I added.

Her eyes widened as she recognized us. She shot a quick glance behind her and finally swung the door open wide enough for me and Rose to get in. Just as we walked in, Alena started to stir.

 **Halle's POV:**

I was seriously starting to get annoyed with the knocking on the door. I yawned and pulled on a pair of slippers. Alena seemed unperturbed, and I breathed a sigh of relief. The poor girl needed a decent night of sleep. She was three years younger than me, but she had already had more sleepless nights than me.

"Can I help you?" I asked groggily as I opened the door a crack.

"I need to see Alena Belikova. We're her parents," a man said. He indeed bore a striking resemblance to Alena, especially the chocolate brown eyes.

I was instantly awake. I glanced back at the Alena's sleeping form and decided to let her parents in. But just my luck, as they walked in, I started to see the telltale signs of one of Alena's nightmares. She started to twitch and scream and I looked at her parents in terror. I knew that her parents weren't supposed to know about the nightmares.

Her dad was by her side in a heartbeat and gently shook Alena awake. She opened her eyes and sobbed at the sight of her father.

"Daddy," she whispered over and over as she clung to him. Her mom joined the group hug and I watched awkwardly from the door.

"I'm here now milaya, it's going to be okay," her dad whispered.

"No," she said firmly, pushing her parents away. My eyes widened. I knew what was about to happen.

"You're a dream. A figment of my imagination. I can't let you comfort me. I have to be strong. I have to do it for my real Mommy and Daddy," she said, tears trickling down her cheeks. She had repeated those words every night to me. I could only imagine how heartbroken her parents were right now.

Alena's mother started full on sobbing. Her dad had a pained look on his face and reached out for his daughter.

"I'm here, maya dotchka. I'm here in real life," he whispered and caressed Alena's hand lightly. Suddenly, it was like a light bulb had gone off in Alena's mind. She opened her eyes wider and blinked.

"Mommy? Daddy?" she questioned tentatively. "You're here," she breathed. "You're actually here."

 **RPOV:**

I cried tears of relief as my little girl was pulled out of her nightmare. I cradled her to my chest and Dimitri wrapped his strong arms around the three of us. I knew he was never going to let us go either.

"We are going to have one serious talk, young lady," I said through my tears. Both Alena and Dimitri laughed a bit and we stood there as a family.

"But for right now, get some rest," Dimitri said, stroking Alena's soft curls. "We'll come back in the morning, okay?"

"Stay with me Daddy," she cried out, clinging on to her father's arm.

"Of course, we will both stay with you," he said soothingly. We sandwiched our daughter on the bed until she fell into a content slumber. We mouthed a silent thank you to Halle and the girl nodded and crawled into her own bed. We all slept peacefully that night, with no interruptions. But I couldn't make any promises for the next day. I knew Dimitri was two seconds away from blowing his top and I felt that Alena sensed it too. We were going to have quite the talk.

 **A/N: This is just the first bit of the rollercoaster. Hang on tight! I have the next chapter all written up, but I'll only release it when I get to 26 reviews :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Promise?

**A/N: Gah! I'm releasing this chapter earlier than planned… I spoil you guys… anyways, I hope you like this chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own VA.**

 **DPOV:**

I awoke to the even breathing of my daughter and my wife. Halle's bed was empty, probably because she was in one of the more advanced classes and they had trainings early in the morning. I rubbed Alena's back softly to wake her.

"Good morning my love," I whispered and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She smiled sleepily and snuggled into my chest.

"Morning Daddy," she murmured and stretched her arms.

"Why don't you go get breakfast with your friends? Mommy and I are going to have a little talk, but we'll be down in time for your training with Guardian Petrov, okay?" I watched as she hopped out of bed.

"'Kay," she mumbled and left the dorm in her sleep shorts and a tank top. I sat up and stroked Rose's hair. She stirred but didn't wake up. I bent down and gave her a soft kiss.

"It's time to wake up Roza," I whispered. She groaned and burrowed into the blankets. I caressed her rounded abdomen and placed kisses down her neck.

"No fair," she mumbled groggily. "Don't play dirty." I laughed and dragged her out of bed. I handed her a granola bar and some instant coffee. She accepted the food gratefully and we both ate in silence.

"Can we talk?" I asked after she threw her cup and wrapper away.

She eyed me skeptically. "About what? Alena's not even here right now," she said.

"Our relationship, our family, our life," I replied, snaking my arm around her waist. She smiled and leaned forward to place a quick peck on my lips.

"Sure," she said. We sat down at the foot of the bed and I took her hand in mine, toying with the wedding band that I had given her all those years ago.

"When do you want to tell Alena about the baby?" I asked, looking up to meet her beautiful eyes. She shrugged and scooted closer to me.

"I want to wait until I really start to show," she said. "She's going to be so happy to have another sibling," she murmured, placing my hand on her belly.

"That's a good plan," I told her. I rubbed my thumb against her stomach fondly. "Daddy loves you," I cooed and leaned in to kiss her baby bump.

Rose threw her head back and laughed. "Who knew that Guardian Belikov would turn out to be such a softie?"

I simply smiled and hoisted my wife into my lap. "Only for the love of my life and our children," I murmured and buried my face in her hair. I pulled away when I felt her sigh.

"What's the matter?" I asked, inspecting her gorgeous face with concern.

"Just thinking about Alena and the nightmares," she replied softly. "Why didn't she tell us?"

I could see the tears well up in her eyes. The pregnancy hormones were wreaking havoc on her nerves and I could sense that she was almost on the verge of snapping.

"She has her reasons, my love," I whispered. "We'll ask her later and we'll have a much needed family discussion."

Rose nodded and cuddled further into the crook of my neck. "I love you so much and I know you're going to be an awesome father again to our baby," she told me.

"I love you too. Thank you," I murmured. "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that," I said, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Oh, don't be nervous," she chided playfully, swatting at my arm. "I'm the one who's going to be incubating your spawn for nine months. And if the last two times were any indication, I'm going to have a hell of a time pushing it out of me too."

I gave her a passionate kiss. "And I am truly grateful that you go through these nine months for our family. You are truly one of a kind, my Roza."

"Mmm," she moaned against my lips. "You taste good, even in the morning," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck. I reveled in her soft touch, gripping the back of her thighs.

"Roza, I promised Alena that we would be downstairs in time for her training," I said, pulling away reluctantly. She groaned but slid off of my lap. We took the elevator downstairs and we made our way over to the gym, hand in hand.

"Hey Daddy, hi Mommy," Alena greeted us. She seemed a little more subdued than usual.

"Hey baby," I said and kissed her little cheeks. "Everything's going to be okay. Don't be scared, Daddy's here," I murmured into her ear as I gave her a hug. She nodded and smiled at Rose.

"Mommy," she breathed and Rose wrapped her arms around our daughter.

"I love you," she said and Alena grinned.

"I love you too Mommy." Alena scampered off to go warm up around the track with Alberta and Rose and I watched from the bleachers. Rose rested her head against my shoulder and I slung my arm loosely around her, looking away from Alena occasionally to give the love of my life a kiss on the head. She was just too beautiful for her own good.

 **RPOV:**

After Alena's training, we took her back to the guest housing suite that we owned. Our luggage was already safely in the room, thanks to the driver that Baba had hired. We sat our daughter down on the couch and I sat down with her while Dimitri pulled up a stool.

Dimitri took a deep breath before speaking. "Alena, why don't you start us off by telling us about the nightmares?" he asked in a soothing tone. Alena's eyes darted nervously around the room before she spoke.

She explained what had happened on the night that Lex had been born and she confessed that she had been having nightmares since. They had started off as stereotypical bad dreams, but had progressed to the point where her loved ones were dying. I nearly cried again when she described the nightmares and I squeezed my daughter's hand supportively.

When she was finished, I pulled Alena into my arms and let her cry into my shoulder. I rubbed her back sympathetically until her tears slowed to a stop. She pulled away and wiped her eyes on her shirt sleeve.

"Why didn't you tell us about the nightmares honey?" I asked, stroking her hair gently. She sniffled softly.

"I didn't want you and Daddy to be worried. You were both busy with Alexandra and I had to be a good girl while you and Daddy worked," she whispered. I glanced over at Dimitri, trying to gauge his reaction to all this. From the looks of it, he was not handling it well.

"Alena, you could have told us if it was getting this bad," he said, his fists clenched at his sides. I knew he was angry at himself for not being there for Alena, but this was too much. Alena probably was thinking that Dimitri was mad at her.

"Alena, sweetie, why don't you try and calm down for a couple minutes? Daddy and Mommy are going to have a little chat in the bedroom," I said, placing a kiss on her head. I grabbed Dimitri's hand, despite his protests, and led him to the bedroom. As soon as I closed the door, he growled and slammed his fists down onto the mattress of the bed. I rushed over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders, turning him around to face me.

His eyes were wild and the veins on his neck were popping out. A couple of stray tears were rolling down his cheeks. I pulled my hands away from his muscular arms reluctantly and onto his heaving chest.

"You have to let go of your anger," I murmured and looked into his eyes. He seemed to calm down and he leaned down to give me a bear hug. I tangled my hands in his hair, pulling him closer. After a couple minutes, he rose and gave me a small smile.

"Thank you," he croaked, his voice hoarse from crying. I wiped the tears from his cheeks and buried my face into his chest.

"I'm always here for you," I mumbled, breathing in his comforting smell. We walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, where Alena was watching us with fear in her eyes. Dimitri pulled her into his lap as he sat on the couch next to her.

"Daddy is so so sorry for getting mad. Forgive me?" he asked.

Alena nodded and gave her Daddy a sweet kiss on the cheek. "I love you Daddy and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the nightmares," she whispered. Dimitri cradled his little princess to his body and smiled.

"It's okay. From now on, no secrets. Promise?" he asked, holding out his pinky. Alena grinned and hooked her tiny pinky to his.

"Promise."

 **A/N: If you think that the drama's over, think again! P.S. - did you guys like Alena's POV from the other chapter? Should I do it again?**


	12. Chapter 12: All My Fault

**A/N: If you think that the drama's over, think again! P.S. - did you guys like Alena's POV from the other chapter? Should I do it again?**

 **A/N: I love reviewers! The more you review, the more I post!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own VA.**

 **RPOV:**

"Why do you think she still has the nightmares?" I asked Dimitri as we were readying ourselves for bed. He sighed.

"From the sounds of it, if it was bad enough of an experience the first time that she had to go into the hospital, then it's probably been a hell of an experience on her seven year old brain," he replied, applying a squirt of toothpaste onto his toothbrush. I yanked a brush through my hair in frustration.

"I wish I knew how to make her feel better," I said. I was growing more and more frustrated. Dimitri sensed it and set his toothbrush down.

"I've been thinking about it and I might have a solution," he murmured, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What? What is it?" I asked excitedly. He rubbed his face tiredly.

"It's a long shot, but it might work. Lissa's healing might be able to drain the dark thoughts from Alena's brain," he said, running a hand through his hair. My face lit up.

"That might actually work! We have to get Lissa here, ASAP!" I squealed, running for the phone.

"Hello?" Lissa's voice came through the speaker.

"Hi, Liss. It's Rose. I need you at the academy," I said, breathless. I was already getting my hopes up, but who could blame me? I only wanted my daughter to be happy and healthy.

"Why? What's the matter? Is everyone okay?" She fired question after question.

"Calm down. Alena's nightmares have been getting worse since that night you failed to mention to me," I said, almost growling. Dimitri laid a calming hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rose, but she swore us to secrecy. Your daughter is one conniving little brat," she said jokingly. "Anyways, why do you need me?"

"Dimitri thinks that you can heal the darkness out. Can you fly out to Montana tomorrow morning?" I asked.

She sighed sleepily. "I'll see what I can do," she muttered and hung up. I grinned from ear to ear and jumped into Dimitri's arms.

"You're a genius," I said, giving him a kiss. It took him a minute, but he relaxed into my embrace and kissed me back.

"That's probably the nicest thing you've said to me during all of your pregnancies," he said, laughing. I gave him a dirty look.

"Do you want to be sexually frustrated?" I asked, glaring at him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Roza, I don't think you'll be able to stay away from me," he whispered as he left a trail of fiery kisses on my collarbone. I moaned at his touch and ground myself against him, causing him to growl. Realizing that I was falling into his trap, I withdrew abruptly from his arms.

"You're going to sleep on the couch if you keep playing dirty," I commented as I slid underneath the covers. He joined me, burying his face in my hair. He didn't reply and when I turned around to face him, he was already asleep. Poor Dimitri, I thought. He must be exhausted from the rollercoaster of emotions he had gone through.

The next morning, we woke up to the sound of Lissa banging on the door. We let her in and we made plans to meet up at lunchtime to try and heal Alena. When noon rolled around, Dimitri and I explained everything to Alena and we walked over to Lissa's suite in guest housing. We laid Alena down on the bed and Lissa raised her hands to heal her. After a couple minutes, she slumped back into a chair wearily and opened her mouth to speak.

"It worked," she rasped and started to drift off. Dimitri carried her into the spare bed and rejoined Alena and I on the bed.

"How do you feel, princess?" Dimitri asked, placing his hand on her forehead. She shrugged.

"The same."

"Well, we'll find out tonight I guess," I mumbled. We made our way back to our suite and encouraged Alena to go play with her friends for a while before dinner.

A couple hours passed, and while I was in the kitchen, I suddenly felt sick. I dropped the pot I was washing and doubled over from the overwhelming sensation. Dimitri rushed to my aid, having heard the clatter of the pot.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a panicked tone.

"Don't know," I wheezed as I continued to dry heave over the sink. He rubbed my back supportively and held back my hair.

"Is it the baby?"

Suddenly, I pinpointed the feeling of nausea. It was how I felt whenever strigoi were nearby.

"Strigoi!" I managed to scream before the sliding glass door to the veranda smashed into a billion pieces. Dimitri pulled his stake out and positioned himself in front of me. Two strigoi advanced into our living room and towards our kitchen, hissing. I drew my own stake out and lashed out at the first strigoi. I managed to stake him in the chest and finish him, and Dimitri did the same with the other strigoi. I dragged both carcasses outside to the veranda and dialed Sydney to come pick them up. When I turned around, my worst nightmare unfolded in front of my eyes.

A third strigoi had entered from the front window, which was open. He was crouched over an unconscious Dimitri, poised to drink from my husband's neck. I shrieked in anger and agony and dashed inside to stake the strigoi repeatedly. He was no longer moving, but I didn't care. I shoved my bloody stake into his chest, tears streaming down my face.

"You'll never take him," I sobbed, hearing the satisfying _crack_ as I broke the strigoi's ribs. Finally, I wiped the gore off of my silver stake and stood up. I grunted as I lugged Dimitri's heavy body across the suite, out into the hallway, and into the elevator. I barked at the guardian in attendance to call the ambulance. In two minutes, Dimitri was strapped into a stretcher and had an oxygen mask over his face. We rode in the ambulance until we arrived at the Intensive Care Unit. They wheeled him into a quarantined room and I stood outside, pressing my tear-stained face against the glass wall.

I bit back sobs as they removed his shirt, revealing three deep gashes. He had a small cut on his forehead and a claw mark on his lower abdomen, but otherwise, he didn't look too damaged. I watched silently as they cleaned his cuts and bandaged them swiftly. I was about to ask the doctors if I could go in and see him now when his eyes flew open and he sat up.

He started to cough violently, and when the nurses tried to get him to lie back down, blood spewed out of his mouth. I watched in horror as his body convulsed vehemently and released more blood from his mouth. One of the doctors hit a red emergency button and a team of medical assistants came rushing down the hall and into the room. They injected a sedative into his arm and he finally slumped back into the pillows, groaning. They removed the rest of his clothes and forced a hospital gown onto his half-conscious body. The nurses cleaned the blood from his chest and mouth. Sobs wracked my body as I witnessed his monitor flatlining. The doctors screeched at each other to get the paddles started and I watched through my fingers as they shocked his heart repeatedly.

After four tries, I heard the glorious sound of his heart being heard through the ultrasound. The doctors inside the room cheered victoriously and scrambled to push fluids and check his lungs for more blood that he could potentially cough up again.

After what seemed like two decades, I was finally allowed to see him. I rushed into the room, crying profusely into his hospital gown. He was fully awake now and he placed one arm around me in a hopeless effort to comfort me.

"You have to stop doing this to me," I cried and gripped his arm protectively.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and stroked my hair. "Is Alena here?" he asked tentatively.

"Shoot! Alena," I cursed as I remembered that our daughter would be looking for us about now. His eyes widened in alarm as well. I whipped out my phone and called Liss, pleading with my entire heart that she would pick up.

"Vasilisa Dragomir. What do you want?" she asked tiredly. "Autographs, interviews, meetings, ads, I've heard it all. Whatever you need, call my manager."

"What? No, Lissa, it's me, Rose. Dimitri's in the hospital from a strigoi attack and I need you to find Alena. She's probably so scared right now," I said, biting my lip.

"I'm on it," she replied and hung up. I turned back to my husband and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Get some rest," I whispered and he nodded before falling asleep.

"When did things get so complicated?" I asked his sleeping form, sighing. I rested my head on his lap and fell asleep as well, exhausted from the trauma I had just witnessed.

 **Alena's POV:**

"Mommy? Daddy?" I called out as I entered the suite. I walked over to their bedroom and was about to stop by for a small snack in the kitchen when I slipped and fell. I landed with a small _thud_ and I looked down to see what I had slipped on. My eyes widened as I realized that I was lying in a puddle of blood. I shrieked and scrambled back, closing my eyes shut as tight as they could. I slowly opened one eye and rose from the ground, whimpering. A figure was slumped on the ground next to me and I tentatively rolled it over onto its side, whispering, "Daddy?"

I screamed as loud as I could when I saw that I was face to face with a strigoi. A snarl was frozen on its face and it stared at me with cold, dead eyes. Sobs escaped my lips and I ran to for the front door, shouting for Mommy and Daddy. Just as I was about to open the door and make my escape, I ran smack into Aunt Lissa.

She held me as I cried and nodded at my rant of incoherent words and gestures to the blood and the body inside. She called someone named Sydney and another person named Eddie, and led me over to her suite to get cleaned up. She helped me take a warm shower and gave me a pair of fresh clothes which I kept at her house for emergencies.

I decided to voice my fears to her as we sat down for a dinner consisting of leftover turkey and potatoes.

"I can't have you heal me," I murmured as she set the steaming plate in front of me. She gave me a concerned look.

"What do you mean?"

"Bad things happen when you take away my nightmares. The monsters warned me. They said that if I couldn't be strong then the dreams would come true. Aunt Lissa, Daddy almost died from a strigoi attack, just like in my nightmares. I can't let that happen to anyone else," I said, tears welling up in my eyes. Aunt Lissa made her way over to my side of the table.

"Sweetie, that isn't true," she said. But I could tell that she knew I was right. She had had her fair share of nightmares and visits from spirits.

"Don't you get it?" I screeched. "It's all my fault. I need to talk to Mommy and Daddy," I shouted, tears streaming down my rouged cheeks.

"Sure, just let me talk to them privately on the phone for a second," she replied, looking a bit shaken up. She locked herself in the bathroom and spoke to Mommy for a couple minutes. I knew she was telling Mommy about my theory. I could hear Aunt Lissa's hushed tones from my seat in the kitchen.

When she came back out, she handed me the phone silently and I raised the phone to my ear.

"Mommy?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"I'm here baby," she replied. I could tell that she was crying as well.

"Daddy said he would always be here for me," I cried, losing control of my emotions. I realized too late that Mommy had put me on speaker. I could hear Daddy's quiet sobs in the background and my heart shattered, knowing that I had made my Daddy cry.

"Alena, honey, Aunt Lissa is going to bring you to the hospital, okay? I'll see you soon," she said in a hoarse voice, and hung up to comfort Daddy. I crumpled to the ground, crying silently at the thought of Daddy being heartbroken. Aunt Lissa picked me up and into her arms and carried me to the car. A guardian drove us to the hospital and I leaped out and rushed into the hospital. I spotted Daddy and Mommy in a glass room and barged in, despite the protests of the front desk people.

"Mommy," I cried as she lifted me off of the ground. She hugged me fiercely and stroked my hair comfortingly. After a minute, I wriggled down and turned to face Daddy. He was looking down at the cabinets below the sink, refusing to meet my eyes. I reached out for his hand as tears dripped down my face.

"Daddy, please look at me," I pleaded, clutching his hand. He turned to look at me sadly and I flung myself into his lap. He had his strong arms, the ones that I had known since I was born, around me in an instant.

"I'm so sorry milaya, I'm sorry I let you down," he whispered over and over as he rubbed my back. I cried a river of tears into his chest and he winced as I ran a hand over his bandages.

"Did they hurt you bad?" I asked, biting my lower lip. He gave me a tired smile.

"No, I'll be fine baby," he murmured, pulling me close once again. He grimaced again as my head made contact with him.

"This is all my fault," I bawled as he made a move to cover his grimace. Mommy held me tightly as she sat down next to me on Daddy's bed.

"No, this is nobody's fault. We're going to get through this and we're going to figure things out," she said soothingly, kissing my head. I sniffled and nodded, clinging on to both my parents' hands. I fell asleep on the bed shortly after, with Mommy kissing me goodnight. I snuggled closer to Daddy and inhaled and exhaled deeply. _Everything's going to be okay,_ I told myself over and over until sleep claimed me.

 **A/N: This chapter was really hard to write for me… I hope you liked it. I wonder what's going to happen next… Will Alena return to having the nightmares or will another victim be hurt? Review and I'll let you find out :)**


	13. Chapter 13: I Won't Let You Down

**A/N: No reviews? Wow, that hurt. I thought you liked the story :(**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own VA.**

 **RPOV:**

"Are you feeling okay today?" I asked, placing a hand on Dimitri's forehead.

He smiled. "Milaya, for the third time, I am feeling fine," he responded, pulling me towards him. He was tucked safely into our bed in Pennsylvania and Alena had promised to call if she ever had a nightmare. She had seemed fine for the four days that Dimitri had spent in the hospital before being cleared to be airlifted back home with me in the royal jet, so we reluctantly left her in St. Vladimir's to continue her studies.

I was worried as hell about Dimitri. His gashes didn't show any significant signs of healing, which troubled me because our sped-up recovery system in our dhampir bodies should have kicked in by now. I made him put clean bandages on every couple hours and I cleaned the cuts with a washcloth regularly.

"I'm just worried," I murmured as I rested my head on top of his. He lifted me up from where I was standing and hauled me into bed as well. I squealed and giggled as he placed kisses all over my face.

"Don't worry so much. I'll be fine," he said, hopping out of bed and towards his closet.

"Oh no you don't," I growled and wrestled him down to the bed with more than a little bit of trouble.

He sighed in exasperation. "I told you, I'm feeling fine," he retorted.

"No. You're still injured. I'll bring you your breakfast, now stay under the blankets. Please?" I asked, pouting. I knew he couldn't resist the pout.

He threw his hands in the air in defeat. "Fine," he grumbled and slipped underneath the covers. I beamed at him and skipped downstairs to the kitchen, where I let my cute demeanor slip. I knew he was having a hard time. What Alena said the first night he had been in the hospital had really shaken him up. I knew he was angry at himself for not being there, but it hadn't been his fault. He needed to learn to control his anger.

"Your Daddy is tough. He'll get through it," I murmured at my definitely visible baby bump. I was pouring a glass of orange juice when I felt his strong arms encircle my waist. His hands lovingly caressed my stomach and I couldn't help but smile as his touch sent tingles down my spine.

"I thought I told you to stay upstairs," I said teasingly before turning around and giving him a kiss. He returned the favor and regarded me with a calm look on his face.

"I got bored," he said. I rolled my eyes and turned back around to finish cutting fruit.

"Do you mind getting Alexandra from the nursery?" I asked, setting our breakfast plates at the table. "I can hear her whining on the monitor."

He nodded and jogged up the stairs to go get her. I waited for about ten minutes for him to come back down with her, but he still wasn't coming. I followed his steps into the nursery and opened the door just a crack. He was sitting in the rocking chair with Alexandra clutched protectively to his chest.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," he whispered. "I won't let you down like I let down your sister," he choked out. "I love you."

I walked into the nursery and took Alexandra from his tight grip. I laid her down in her bouncer and climbed into Dimitri's lap. I placed his hands on my stomach and rested my head on his shoulder while he held me, seeking emotional support. I stroked his hair and he sobbed openly into my arms, his shoulders shaking with each tear.

"I wasn't there for her," he whispered sadly as I wiped away the last of his tears.

"Baby, you're being too hard on yourself," I told him as I kissed his cheek. "You can't always be there for her. You couldn't have been there for her when you didn't even know what was going on."

"I'm her father. I should have known," he said angrily, kicking the legs of the chair with his heels.

"Stop that. You're an amazing father and you're doing great. She's feeling okay now and everyone's alive, so let's be thankful of that, okay?" I said, gazing into his eyes.

He took a deep breath and nodded. I gave him one last kiss and slid off of his lap. I scooped up our baby daughter and cooed at her lovingly. Dimitri wrapped his arms around us and I leaned back into his chest. It felt so good to be with my family in somewhere other than a hospital.

 **DPOV:**

After lunch time, I finally felt better and at peace with myself. I wanted to spend the day with my family. No regrets and no hard feelings. I decided to surprise Rose with a romantic dinner with us two and then watch a movie with Alexandra. I loaded up on groceries while she was at the mall with Lissa and I left Alexandra in the care of Christian while I cooked up a vegetable saute and baby ribs. I was just in the middle of steaming the cauliflower when I felt a hand slide up my back.

"What's the occasion?" Rose asked, grinning. I returned the smile and swept her up into my arms.

"What, does there have to be an occasion for a husband to create a date night for his beautiful wife?" I asked before kissing her senseless. She responded by pressing her lips closer to mine. Our tongues fought for dominance and we both pulled away, breathless. She cozied up by my side as I dished the vegetables and ribs onto two of our fancy dishes. We ate in the candlelight, making small talk about guardians and our children. After we were finished, I cleared the plates while Rose went to pick up Alexandra.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I asked Rose as we settled down on the couch. She shrugged.

"Play a Disney movie. We haven't sat down and watched one with Alexandra yet," she said, cooing at our daughter. I obliged and selected a copy of Frozen. Lex giggled as Olaf flittered across the screen, singing his song. Rose sighed happily and leaned back into my chest as Alexandra waved her chubby arms at Elsa. I kissed the side of her neck and murmured soft Russian words into her ear until the movie ended. Lex was asleep and safe in Rose's arms.

"Goodnight baby," Rose whispered as she shut the door to the nursery. I kissed her forehead as she pushed herself up against me.

"God, it's been too long," I murmured and pulled her into the bedroom before tearing at her clothes. I removed my clothes and laid Rose on our bed.

"Are you sure you're well enough?" she asked, concern marring her beautiful face.

"I'm always well enough," I growled and she smiled seductively at me. I wasted no time in making her my own and two hours later, we were lying side by side on our king sized bed.

"I love you," she whispered to me in the dark.

"I love you too," I said, leaning over and joining our lips together. Our mouths moved as one and she moaned.

"I think it's going to be a while before we get to sleep," I whispered sexily and ran a hand down her breasts.

"I don't mind," she said teasingly and flipped us over. "I don't mind at all."

 **A/N: Think of it this way. I'm a machine that produces stories. But I need to intake something so that you can receive the output. The only thing I can use as an input are reviews. Therefore, I need you all to write reviews so that I can produce more stories. Capiche? Capiche.**


	14. Chapter 14: Daddy's Sorry

**A/N: Huge thank you to margeyadis for reviewing every time! What happened to the rest of you? :(**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own VA.**

 **DPOV:**

A month had passed since my scare in the hospital, and Rose was finally convinced that I was feeling fine, but I hadn't told her about the raging emotions inside my head. I was feeling completely helpless that I couldn't help my daughter, angry that she hadn't trusted me enough to tell me, sad that she was in so much pain, and all these feelings swirling around inside my conscience made me feel sick to the stomach. In fact, my emotions were so strong that Adrian had once almost passed out from accidentally taking a peek at my aura. He had, of course, figured out how unstable I was, but I had begged him not to tell Rose. Eventually, he had relented to my pleading, seeing that Rose couldn't handle having to take care of herself, the unborn baby, and Alexandra in addition to worrying about Alena.

I often took my frustrations out on the gym dummies, usually beating at them until my hands were bloody. Luckily, Rose hadn't caught me yet, but I was starting to sense that she was getting suspicious of my "evening runs".

"Roza, it's time to leave for your appointment," I called out. I was quite excited to hear the baby's heartbeat, even though this was my third time experiencing the joy of becoming a father. But something was nagging me in the back of my head, telling me that I shouldn't be so excited, but I dismissed it as lack of sleep.

"I'm ready to go now," she replied, breathless from running down the stairs. I grabbed my jacket as well as hers and ushered her out the front door.

As soon as we got there, she was led into a room and laid down on a bed. They turned on the ultrasound machine and probed Rose's stomach with the wand until a faint thumping sound could be heard. I smiled and squeezed my wife's hand supportively.

As we left, I vaguely heard her asking if I was okay. I didn't respond, though. I was deep in thought. My mind was reeling back to the day that Alena had told me that she loved me, and the day that I hadn't loved her enough to be there for her. I loathed myself for not being able to do enough for my precious daughter.

"Comrade?" she asked, shaking my shoulders. I let out a deep shuddering breath and groaned as everything began to spin. I heard Rose's voice, screaming for help, but it was far away. I held on to the tiny window of light inside of my brain, trying to pull myself back up, but it was hopeless. Every strigoi that I had staked, every moroi that had died in an attack, they all pulled me down and whispered for me to join their ranks. I finally let go, and relaxed into the darkness.

It was like a drug. My body relaxed and I watched without being fully aware as my spirit, my essence leaked out of my physical body. I was like a ghost, watching myself from a distance. I stood in my spirit form, unperturbed as the other spirits took over my body. A gold glint took over my usual chocolate brown eyes and my arms pried a very concerned Rose off.

"Are you sure you're okay?" one of the nurses asked as she pulled me up.

"I'm fine," my body responded gruffly and charged home with Rose following behind, no doubt puzzled.

I drifted alongside them, pausing only when they did. I followed my body as it marched upstairs, ignoring Rose's shouts. I winced as it locked itself into the bathroom and grabbed a razor. I knew what was going to happen. I banged my fists onto my body, but my hands fell right through. Tears streamed down my face as I watched my body write in blood on the mirror.

"ALENA, I'M SORRY. LOVE, DADDY," it read when my body collapsed onto the floor. I let out a gut wrenching scream and suddenly, I was sucked back into my body. I felt the dull pain of the cuts on my wrist. I was starting to lose consciousness, I could feel it.

I heard Rose's sobs as she knocked down the door. She cradled her stomach with one hand and my head in the other. She attempted to frantically bandage my wrists with her shaky hands as she rummaged through the medicine cabinet, crying uncontrollably. I shook my head feebly as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"You can't leave me!" she cried hysterically as she bent over my body, her salty tears dripping down and onto my shirt. I inhaled, my breath becoming ragged. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and called the ambulance. She heaved my dead weight into her lap, sobbing all the while.

"You have to stay awake, Dimitri. Can you hear me? Stay awake," she said, hiccupping. I nodded my head slightly and struggled to keep my eyelids open.

"It wasn't me," I managed to mumble as the paramedics rushed inside. Rose pressed her mouth to mine as they lifted me onto the stretcher.

"I know," she whispered before they whisked me away. I closed my eyes, surrendering to the fatigue.

"Sorry," I muttered, on the brink of falling asleep. "Sorry Alena. Daddy's sorry."

 **A/N: Oops, I sort of lied about Comrade not dying! Actually, if I get enough reviews, I might not even have to kill him! I'll rewrite the plot, I promise. But only if I get to 34 reviews :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Forgiven

**A/N: Uh oh! What's going to happen to our Russian Comrade?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own VA.**

 **RPOV:**

After the appointment, Dimitri had been acting quite strange. I closed the front door behind us and called out to him as he ran up the stairs.

"Dimitri, you should take it easy," I chided as he nearly collapsed after the first flight. He growled and surged up the second flight and ran into the guest bathroom. I frowned, not sure what was going on. I had noticed that his eyes weren't the color that they usually were. They had a tint of gold, which I felt like I had seen before somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I mulled it over as I stood at the counter, slicing tomatoes for our dinner later when it suddenly hit me. The gold tint appeared when a spirit had possessed a person. I had read it in Anna's book long ago, when I was still trying to figure out Lissa's element.

I dropped the knife with a clatter and raced up the stairs and pried the bathroom door open to see my husband slumped on the floor, a razor blade in his hand and blood splattered over the mirror. He groaned and I bent down to help him, sobbing uncontrollably. I took his bloody wrists in my hand and tried to shake him back to reality.

"You can't leave me!" I cradled his head in my hands. I fisted his soft brown hair, wishing it was all just a dream.

I called the ambulance, half crying, and they promised to come as soon as they could. I held him close to me, for what seemed like eternity until I heard the paramedics knock down our front door and race up the stairs. They hauled me off of him and I gave him one last kiss before he was rushed into the awaiting ambulance.

I grabbed Lex and buckled her into the infant seat before climbing into the car as well, wiping away my tears. As I drove to the emergency room, I called Viktoria to tell her to come to the hospital as well. I did not elaborate; I didn't want her to be distraught before she even came to see him. I also called Abe to fly Alena out to Pennsylvania as quickly as he could for a family emergency. Finally, I dialed Lissa, telling her to pick Alena up from the airport in six hours.

I jumped out of the car and sprinted into wherever they were keeping Dimitri. I scribbled through the medical forms at the front desk and they directed me towards the Intensive Care Unit. I pushed the door open to find Dimitri unconscious on the bed, hooked up to a heart monitor. His wrists were bandaged and a bag of blood was being transferred into his body.

The nurses checked one last time to make sure he was okay before bowing out to give us some privacy.

"He'll be fine, he's just sleeping from the medication we gave him. He should be awake in a day," the doctor said before shutting the door quietly behind him.

I took his hands in mine, being careful not to disturb the IV in his arm. I sniffled a little but managed to keep my tears at bay. I wondered what had happened with the spirits. Whatever had happened, it would've killed him had I not stepped in as soon as I did.

Viktoria came to visit soon after and I explained what he had gone through. She handled it a lot better than I thought she would, and a couple hours later, she left with Adrian. Soon after Viktoria and Adrian left, Lissa stopped by with Alena and I sat my daughter down to tell her that her Daddy had been injured. I told her that he was going to wake up soon.

She refused to let me hold her or touch her and she sat alone in the corner of the room, crying softly. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep after exhausting herself and I placed a blanket over her before setting Alexandra down into a makeshift bed of blankets on top of a chair, making sure that she was surrounded with pillows so that she wouldn't fall off.

I sat down next to Dimitri and held his hand for the umpteenth time, falling asleep myself. I could only hope that he would wake up in the morning.

 **DPOV:**

The darkness threatened to overcome me and I fought it with all my might. I pushed myself away from the edge of death and inched back to light. I crept closer and closer and with one final grunt, I managed to immerse myself in the rays of life.

My eyes fluttered open and I winced from the harsh hospital lights. I could make out Rose's sleeping form next to me, her head resting on my lap. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she had running shorts and a sweatshirt on. Her face was streaked with dried tears and her hand was clutching mine as she slept.

My heart constricted as I spotted Alena in the corner of the room. She was sleeping as well, but she had bags under her eyes and she was huddled into a plastic chair with a blanket draped over her and a pillow by the armrest.

"Roza," I whispered, shaking her hand. She shot up and leaped into my arms, tears streaming down her face and into my shoulder.

"Please, please, stop doing this to me," she cried for the second time in the past two months. I knew I had been an awful husband and I had left her on her own to care for our unborn baby and Lex.

"I'm awake now," I told her as I held her tightly against my body. She cupped my face in her hands and leaned in to kiss me.

"I know and I'm so glad," she murmured, resting her forehead atop mine.

"No, I don't mean physically. I've forgiven myself for that day with Alena and I'm ready to be the husband that you deserve," I said, looking into her eyes with hope. "That is, if you'll give me another chance."

She nodded enthusiastically and gave me another kiss. "Do you want to talk to Alena?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. We're going to have quite the chat," I murmured regretfully as Rose leapt out of my lap and towards Alena.

"Baby, it's time to wake up," she said as she brushed the hair out of Alena's face. She sat up, rubbing her eyes blearily.

"I don't want to," Alena grumbled. "Leave me alone."

"Well that's a shame, because Daddy wanted to see his little princess," I said, grinning. Her eyes widened as she whipped her head around to face me.

"Dada," she sobbed as she ran into my awaiting arms. I lifted her up and onto the bed and she clung to me like she hadn't seen me in years. I rubbed her back soothingly as she emptied her tears into the crook of my neck.

"You haven't called me Dada in a long time," I mused as I kissed her forehead. She snuggled into my side and clutched my shirt tightly.

"I called you Dada when I was a baby 'cause I couldn't say Daddy," she said. "I called you Dada today because it would waste too much time saying Daddy and I wanted to hug you as fast as I could," she explained, sounding very serious. I laughed at her logic.

"I missed you maya dotchka," I told her as I wrapped an arm around her. She smiled and burrowed further into my embrace.

"I missed you too Daddy."

"Are you up for one more visitor?" Rose asked, bringing a gurgling Alexandra into the room. I grinned and held out my arms for her.

"I'm so sorry milaya, I will never leave you," I breathed as I kissed Lex's nose. She waved her fists and giggled as I tickled her stomach.

"Now what do I have to do around here to get out of this damn hospital?"

 **A/N: So are you happy with the way it turned out? But what do you think happened with the spirits?**


	16. IMPORTANT NOTE

**Dear all of my faithful readers,**

 **Due to complications in my life, I am no longer continuing this fanfiction. I will still be writing, but I no longer have the time and dedication to continue a sufficient story line for this story, I am so very sorry. However, I have a new story that will be a series of one-shots in Rose and Dimitri's life. The setting is similar to what this story is about, so if you're interested, go check that out! I will have a new chapter on that story up every week, or two if I'm not so busy. It's just a lot easier to not be bound to the constant pressure of creating and uploading a new chapter every other day, due to my hectic schedule.**

 **Thank you so much for understanding,**

 **Piaviolina1313**


End file.
